


Broken

by CrowleysBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Human Abaddon, Human Anna, Human Crowley, Human Ruby, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysBabe/pseuds/CrowleysBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Harvelle is a pretty and smart doctor who lives with ger best friend, Charlie and has a normal apple pie life. Until the day when a green eyed broken man appears at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, guys this is a new work and alot diferent of everything I've done before. Hope you all like it

It's a busy night at the hospital and Dr. Joanna Harvelle does her best to keep her work up with a cup of coffee. She's dying for at least twenty minutes of sleep. But she knows she can manage to stay awake and good for more ten hours, than Jo can go home, eat something, take a long hot shower and let Charlie make fun of her because of something stupid.  
She has been awake for at least 30 hours straight, so she'll cling to her bed at home in the moment she get there. Not everything is so tiresome, there's Dr. Crowley. A funny and really sexy british guy who has been trying to pass cheapy pick up lines on Jo all night long. It makes her relax and she realise that Crowley is just joking, he has wife and two kids - and his wife is kind of nuts just like him.  
Crowley and Jo start a conversation about kids, older sisters and boy/girlfriends. There's no way she can't laugh being with Crowley. He's too funny.  
When you both are laughing so hard that there are tears in your eyes and your belly muscles ache, his phone buzz. Crowley says "excuse me", and answer the call. His expression goes from chuckling to a serious worried look. As Jo waits, her concern about the calling gets bigger, so when he says good bye and shoves his phone to his pockets, she asks:

"What's wrong?"

"My older sister's boyfriend. Abaddon's boyfriend had been beaten up", he replies, running a hand through his short and dark hair. "I'd appreciate your help, Jo"

Jo nods, following Crowley as he walks to a room and tell her a short sumary: Abaddon's boyfriend - Dean is his name - was attacked on a street and the guy's wounds are pretty bad. Abaddon is on a business trip and she won't be able to be with him, so she asked her brother to take care of Dean. Crowley says that his sister never allowed another doctor take care of her 'boy'. Only him.  
Jo nods again and smiles. She always wanted to have a sister. Of course Jo adores Charlie and they're practically sisters. But Jo's childhood was lonely - few friends and an almost empty house. And to have a sister or a brother was her childhood dream.  
They get in the room 4213, where Crowley said that Dean is. And, in reallity, Jo wasn't ready to see what she sees. This Dean guy is probably the most beatiful man she has ever seen. Big and sad green eyes, short dirty blond hair and fleckles all over his perfect face. But it isn't his beauty what calls Jo's attention. It is the wounds. Purple bruises on neck and wrists - the ones on the wrists still bleeding throught the bandages -; a big black eye; two deep cuts on his stomach; scratch marks on his arms, neck and face; one dislocated shoulder. And what most confused Jo: bitting marks. Deep and bleeding bite marks all over his neck, jaw, cheeks and lips. And this is only what Jo can see. She presumes that there are at least two broken ribs, internal bleeding and lot more that she can't tell.  
Dean is restrained to the bed by limb cuffs around his ankles and wrists. They're not tight at all, to don't hurt him even more. Still, Dean seems really uncomfortable in them. Most people don't like it, obviously, so Jo tries not to pay much attention to it.

"Loved the accessories", comments Dean, struggling weakly against the restraints.

"It was necessary, Dean", Crowley replies. Then points to Jo. "This is Dr. Joanna Harvelle. She'll help me to look after you"

"Hi", says Jo, awkwardly. Trying so hard not to stare at the bite marks. "You can call me Jo"

"Nice to meet you, Jo", Dean twists the corners of his mouth up, forming a small and sad smile. 

There's something about his eyes that makes Jo want to cry. There so much sadness and pain behind it, so much misery. She can't imagine why. But her head sent alert bips to this 'Abaddon' chick. She wants to punch herself for blaming a innocent woman for something so cruel. Bite marks might mean kinky sex, right? Scratchs too.  
She tries to breath and relax while Crowley tells Dean about Abaddon not comming and about him and Jo taking care of him. That's another worrying thing: why does he has to be watched all the time? Jo kicks this thougts out of her mind. Abaddon might be worried about Dean's safety or if the people who had done this to him might want to finish it. There has to be a sane explanation.

******

Something around 5:00AM, the things start to calm down - Dean is sleeping, no more emergencies about bleeding wounds, some panic attacks or times when he throws up everything he ate. So Jo stop to drink a cup of coffee near at where Anna and Ruby - the most awesome nurses she ever met - are chatting. 

"Poor guy", comment Ruby, biting a big piece of chocolate cake. "All beaten up. Our luck is that Crowley and Jo took care of him"

"Yeah, I know that!", Anna agrees, putting her long red hair behind her ear. "I couldn't look at him without wanting to cry"

Jo grabs her cup, say thank you to the kitchen lady and walk towards the short brunette and tall red haired nurnes. This coonversation, somehow, hooked her. Anna is always so cold about wounds and Dean made her want to cry? Yeah, Jo needs to know more.

"What's so bad that made you wanna' cry, Annie?", Jo asks, taking a sip from her cup and stopping neat at Ruby. Anna frowns at Jo - she hates being called 'Annie' - which makes Ruby and Jo chuckle. 

"Dean... uh, Winchester", the red haired girl says, sadly and ignoring her friends. 

"And it isn't the first time he appears here all beaten up", Ruby says. She works at the hospital for three years now and since she can remember, this guy shows up battered here. There's a few months when the guy doesn't show his pretty face, and there's others when he's at the hospital once at week.  
Jo can't say she's impressed. She has seen so many bad, cruel and terrible things while in war. But she can't say she doesn't feel sorrow for him, either.

"Really, what about bite marks? I've noticed a lot of bite marks on his neck and face", asks Jo, as if it doesn't meant nothing important. "Scratches too. Weird, right?"

"Well, all I can say is that Abaddon has pretty, long and sharp red nails", replies Ruby. "But maybe is just kinky sex"

"Yeah", agrees Jo, reluctantly. "Maybe"


	2. The Devil Was a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo finallt meets Abaddon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this ;)

The first days that Dean spent in the hospital weren't that good. He had panic attacks - one after another -, he couldn't eat without puke or sleep for more than one hour and his wounds get a little bit infected by the contact with the limb cuffs.   
After the terrible first days when no one slept, Dean got better. The cuffs were removed and he stopped having panic attacks and started to sleep well. In the fifth day, Dean alredy could eat some fruits without throw up and his wounds were healing, leaving little scars on his freckled skin. It was tiresome for Jo and Ruby, specialy, the ones who took care of him on the worts days.   
At first, because Dean panicked pretty bad when Anna had get in the room; and Crowley couldn't stay for too long with them.

"Jack Torrance from The Shining", Dean answer, laughing. Him and Jo had been playing 'Guess Who?' for hours. Which is basicaly give one person clues about a random fictional character and the other has three chances to say who the character is. They've played it several times and Dean always wins. But is still fun.  
Jo laugh too. And before he can give her the clues about the character of his choice, Ruby knocks the door.

"Came in", Jo says as the brunette nurse do as told. 

"Can we talk, Jo?", she asks. 

"Sure", the blonde doctor replies and tells Dean that she'll be back soon. Then, leaves with her friend. "So, what's up?"

As always, Ruby goes straight to the point: "Abaddon is in Mr. Novak's officer. She wants to take Dean home and you need sign few pappers to sent release him now"

Jo feel her chest get tight. She knew one day or another Abaddon would show up and take him home. Of course she knew. But Jo didn't want to think about it. She has gotten too close to him this last days and this was a terrible mistake.

"Fine. I'll sign it", she says, keeping her voice normal and, happily, realising how firm her tone is. 

Ruby hands her the pappers and a pen.

******

It has passed few minutes - almost one hour - since Jo signed the pappers to release Dean to home, still adding one more day before let him go for good. She's avoiding face him or Abaddon. Jo wouldn't bear look in her eyes and shake hands with her. Because, what would she say?   
'Hey, I'm Joanna. I think you abuse your boyfriend and I feel in love with him. But you can call me Jo'.  
She doesn't feel proud about the part where she falls in love with Dean. It made Jo want to abandon his case. But, she couldn't let Crowley down. So she stayed. Now, the mess is done and there's no time to run anymore.   
Jo stops in front of the door, taking deep breaths and trying so hard not to freak out. Before she can think better, her hand goes to the door handle and, twisting it, she opens the door.  
Jo takes a step forward, entering the room where she sees a gorgeous red haired woman sitting beside Dean, holding his hand and never taking her eyes off of him. Doesn't matter how loving this might look like, Jo can see how tight she holds his hand; how she runs her nails on it, scratching on the back of his hand; and how her look on him was posessive, as she wouldn't be able to allow him to escape from her gaze.  
When Abaddon take notice of Jo's presence, she looks up at her. Examinating every inch of the blonde doctor with anger and disgust. 

"Dr. Harvelle, right?", Abaddon asks. Jo nods. "Can I take my boyfriend home, now?", she doesn't bother about being rude. 

"Abby, please, be polite...", Dean mutters, shyly. And Jo almost can't believe on his behave near at the red haired woman. He has his eyes down, talking too low as he's afraid of making her by only looking at the wrong direction.

"Shut up, Dean", she hisses severely at him. He lowers his head and avoid eye contact with both women in the room. "Look, I'm a busy woman. Can I just leave the hospital with my boy?"

"Yes", Jo replies and sigh heavily. "Tomorrow morning you can"

She receives a worried look from Dean and an angry one from Abaddon. When her gaze meets Dean's, he bows his head again, staring down at his lap. Defeated.

"Of course, dear", Abaddon purrs, softly. Jo can't help but blush. Abaddon is... well, hot. And she feels threatened by Dean's girlfried in every way. "I'll wait. Then...", Abaddon strokes Dean's bruised cheek, smiling wickedly. "... I'll have my boy only for me"

Jo feels her heart almost stop and a knot in her stomach get tight when Abaddon holds Dean's head steady by the jaw and crush her red lips on his full and chapped ones.   
The seconds she has to watch their long kiss, Jo feels like she'll cry right there and she wants to run away. But her legs don't move an inch.  
In the moment Abaddon frees Dean from her tight grip and the rough kiss, his cheeks are red from embarrassment and he can't face Jo. Abaddon, thought, has a satisfited smirk on her face.   
Jo doesn't even know what to say or do. Her mind is blank and the only thing in there is the kiss. And it feels like a knife is being pushed in her chest. Deeper and deeper, making it so hard to breathe.  
Of course, there's no knife or actual pain. But it's like Jo feels. It feels real.   
The room is silent. Too silent. Jo can hear Abaddon's nails running on Dean's freckled skin. That's what brings her to reality.

"Well, tomorrow you both will be allowed to go back home", Jo says, almost coldly. "Good night"

"Good night, Dr. Harvelle", Abaddon replies, those wicked grey-green eyes telling Jo what her mouth doesn't tell.   
It promises Jo that the red haired woman won't forget about her, won't forgive her.  
And that's what makes Jo regret the day she has laid her eyes on the green eyed broken man.  
As she leaves the room, the tears makes its way out of Jo's eyes, rolling down her cheeks as the sobs she has been holding all day are let out.

"Gosh! Joanna, why are you crying?", a deep voice asks, gently. And a large hand is softly placed between Jo's shoulderblades.

She realise that her position Isn't comfortable at all. She's on her knees, elbows on her thighs and head on her shaking hands.   
So when she feels the hand on her back, it catches her by surprise. And when she looks up, her puff eyes meet Mr. Novak's blue ones.   
Castiel Novak is the hospital's head doctor. He's a nice guy, but rarely is out there talking to everyone. Dr. Meg Masters always says that he's kind of shy. At this moment, thought, Mr. Novak doesn't seem shy at all.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Novak", she says, getting up and accepting his help to get on her feet. "I... It's just... personal"

"Oh, it's okay", Castiel replies, smiling awkwardly. "Do you want to drink a cup of coffee? I really need to talk to you"

"Of course", Jo nods, cleaning up her tears. "Shall we, Mr. Novak?"

He chuckles and, guiding Jo to the hospital coffee place, he says: "You can call me Cas, Jo"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter. I'll quit it because I regret every word I've written.   
> Thank you all for the kudos and comment

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think about it. And kudos are love too.  
> And YES! I'm a bitch by making Dean suffer


End file.
